


For Just a Moment (A White Sky)

by KyoKerry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Art, Boys In Love, Canon, Canon Compliant, Cross posted on Wattpad, Daichi is probably eye fucking Suga this whole fanfic, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is very dead inside, Fluff, Gay, Genderfluid Character, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Tried, I hate my life as an author save me, I have so much homework this fic is gonna take a while, I included art, I love the ending of this fic, I say that and I'll probably prioritise this, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi is soft, Karasuno is nice, M/M, Marriage, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, My vocab in this fic is like a 2nd grader, Not Beta Read, Not Toxic Iwaizumi, Oikawa can play guitar, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over copious amounts of homework, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Oikawa Tooru, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip, References to Be More Chill, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooru Oikawa is a theatre kid, everyone is super gay, frustrating, no beta we die like daichi, oisuga are besties, side daisuga, too many easter eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: Iwaizumi is afraid of thunder and Oikawa helps him, maybe too much...Things happen on the spur of moment decisions. Some Oikawa regrets and others he wouldn't change for the world, this decision might be the stupidest yet.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Implied/Referenced Kagehina - Relationship, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 21





	1. 【Ｍｏｎｄａｙ】

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the second book I'm starting in two days lol... This is my second Valentine's Day special, which is not The promised Neverland but Haikyuu!!!  
> \- This book is IwaOi, If you hate that ship why are you here?  
> \- This is slow burn more than angst so like...  
> \- I hope you like this...

— 𝕆𝕚𝕜𝕒𝕨𝕒 —  
Bang! it was the sound of the ever so familiar lightning, Oikawa hated that sound. Iwaizumi was afraid of that sound. He didn't deserve to be scared, he was a perfect person, he didn't deserve half the stuff he got. 

Bang! The sound got Oikawa out of his own head. He looked down to the half-finished maths homework that now sat on his lap, before throwing it to the side to be finished, or as Oikawa knew too well; abandoned.

Bang! Oikawa got up so fast he thought he might've even broken the silly world record. He grabbed his guitar case, or rather the guitar that sat inside of it, not even checking to see if the guitar had even been put away, as it likely hadn't been.

Oikawa was lucky, the bag was full, heavy. He ran down the stairs, bidding farewell to whoever might still be occupying the house, even though there was nobody. He shortly left the premises, which is just his fancy way of saying he left the front garden.

He jumped over the half-meter garden fence in an if he were saying: 'spy-like' manner. He looked like a dying bird. He scrambled to get up, inevitably ending up looking like an old man with a snail's pace. He made himself a mental note to stop acting like a dork. 

He rushed up to Iwaizumi's room. He opened the door quietly, searching for his best friend. 

Iwaizumi sat in a ball, fetal position, covering his ears. He had his eyes glued closed. Oikawa's face fell, he hated seeing his best friend like this. 

He entered the door of his friend's room. He tapped his shoulder. Iwaizumi opened his eyes, looking up. His eyes were red and puffy, something that was a rare sight on Iwaizumi. Oikawa gestured to his guitar, Iwaizumi slowly and cautiously removed his hands from his ears. 

Oikawa unzipped his guitar from the case, getting ready to play for Iwaizumi. He started strumming, just slowly, his fingers not feeling as much pain as when he had started.

Bang! Iwaizumi reacted quickly, trying to protect himself from the dangers of the outside world. He started playing with the strings, instead of just chords, the intricacies of the song shining through. 

Iwaizumi was tense, he relaxed slightly, still on his guard, he had been like this since they met. 

Oikawa thought back.

***

Iwaizumi under a table at school.

Iwaizumi trying to hide behind him in the gym.

Iwaizumi running home in the storm. 

Iwaizumi...

Iwaizumi...

It seemed as his whole life flashed before him. He couldn't think of a life without Iwa~chan. He couldn't see it as a possibility. He wanted him there. He needed him there. 

He couldn't help but notice that Iwaizumi looked beautiful, it sounded like a feminine word but Iwaizumi was it even if he didn't identify as a girl. Iwaizumi was beautiful.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared so many secrets, Iwaizumi had parents that were there for them and Oikawa didn't, Iwaizumi helped Oikawa whenever his anxiety went too far and Oikawa helped Iwaizumi with his fear of lightning and thunder. They helped each other with everything. 

Iwaizumi was the first person Oikawa went to. 

He was the first person who knew he was genderfluid boy flux, the first person he told the fact that he was Omnisexual, he was always there. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared secrets. They didn't keep secrets from each other. Until now. Oikawa couldn't possibly tell Iwaizumi. But he couldn't lie to Iwaizumi. He couldn't keep anything from him. 

"Iwa, I have to tell you something," he said. Iwaizumi nodded. 

Oikawa started fidgeting, he knew Iwaizumi could probably tell him that something was wrong. 

Oikawa looked up at him, Iwaizumi following suit.

Oikawa kissed him. Iwaizumi looked shocked. Oikawa grabbed his guitar and his case and left, running to Sugawara's house. Iwaizumi didn't know Sugawara and Oikawa were friends.

Oikawa ran. 

Oikawa sprinted.

He sprinted through the thunder and rain. Bang! His thoughts went back to Iwaizumi, no! He couldn't think of Iwaizumi, he needed to stay selfish. He ran to Suga's house. In one hand in a guitar and the other, he had his guitar case. 

Bang! His thoughts went back to Iwaizumi, thinking about what he must be going through, no! he wouldn't want me to go back, he's probably disgusted. 

— 𝕀𝕨𝕒𝕚𝕫𝕦𝕞𝕚 —

Bang! The familiar sound of thunder. It wasn't a good sound. It was a scary sound. It was loud. Iwaizumi covered his ears, not wanting to hear the unpleasant sound. 

He couldn't hear anything. He closed his eyes. He was left with nothing but the thoughts in his head. 

He was waiting.

He was waiting for Oikawa, the friend who'd help him through all of his fears.

He thought to himself;

When is Oikawa coming?

Is he okay?

Iwaizumi felt something on his shoulder. He opened his eyes. Oikawa. 

Oikawa gestured to something behind him. It was a black case, it was shaped like his guitar. His guitar always helped. 

He took his hands off his ears, slowly, cautiously. Oikawa unzipped his guitar from the case, getting ready to play. He started strumming, just slowly, his fingers not feeling as much pain as when he had started.

Bang! Iwaizumi reacted quickly, trying to protect himself. Oikawa started playing with the strings, instead of just chords, the intricacies of the song shining through.

Iwaizumi was tense, he relaxed slightly, still on his guard, he had been like this since they met. Since they met at 5 years old. Since their first thunderstorm when they were 7. Since their first sleepover at 6.

Oikawa started playing notes. Iwaizumi got lost in the music that he was playing. 

Iwaizumi could tell what notes Oikawa was playing. His thoughts were only music. 

The storm settled down a little, Iwaizumi could tell, he wasn't as afraid as he was before.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa. He was fidgeting. 

"Iwa, I have to tell you something," he said. Iwaizumi nodded. 

What could he want to tell me?

What is it?

Has he been lying to me?

Oikawa kissed him.

Oikawa kissed him.

Oikawa loved him.

Oikawa loved him.

You could probably hear cogs in his brain thinking. He was not thinking about this. This was weird, it was amazing. 

In his peripheral vision, he could see Oikawa moving, and then he disappeared out the door. 

Iwaizumi called out for Oikawa, looking out the window to see where he might've been going. 

Bang! 

Iwaizumi went back towards the floor, hiding behind his bed to be found by his mother.

His mother reassured him. He had royally messed up. Of course, the most important thing in his life had left, he hated his life. He loved Oikawa. 


	2. 【Ｔｕｅｓｄａｙ】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa leaves. Iwaizumi panicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back once again with another chapter, I originally planned to write something yesterday but didn't end out doing it so sorry if you were expecting something  
> \- Oikawa does show symptoms of anxiety in the show (mostly evident when he was in Junior High with Kageyama) so I added some of that here  
> \- If something is in italics it's the thoughts of Oikawa/Iwaizumi depending on the part  
> \- This whole fic is split between Oikawa and Iwaizumi's retelling of the events, showing how both sides are important.  
> \- I don't know a whole lot about collapsing out of exhaustion, I don't do that because you know, I don't spend all night studying volleyball team's playing positions or watching anime or doing my copious amounts of homework, I have a (for the most part) healthy sleep schedule  
> \- No, nobody gets hurt in this chapter, you should know I only hurt people when its 1 am and I'm writing  
> \- This isn't beta'd but Grammarly has been kicking my ass this whole time and it's annoying sometimes  
> \- I think we should all have a friend like Sugawara and try to be like Suga because it's really helpful and I wouldn't like to be confronted by the person of the same gender whom I just kissed and who has been my best friend since I was five but maybe that's just me  
> \- If you wanna check out my other Haikyuu fics, they're all one-shots but I do have a KuroOi fic on the way, not sure if that will be Wattpad exclusive though (If you wanna follow me on Wattpad my username is KyoKerry)  
> \- Sorry this chapter is short

— 𝕆𝕚𝕜𝕒𝕨𝕒 —

I could hear the sound of my feet hitting the concrete. I could hear my voice. I was breathless, panting. I could hear my feet crunching the gravel beneath me. I could see the clouds becoming darker. I could hear birds. I could see people. I could hear the chatter. I saw the house.

Suga's house.

The sight was becoming blurred, the chattering quieter. My heart was beating. Ba-dump! Ba-dump! I could hear it. My heart felt like it was going to explode, my heart felt like I was going to leap out of my chest.

I couldn't see anything. It was blurry. I reached up to fix my glasses. 

I was dragging my feet against the gravel. I couldn't hear. I couldn't see. 

＊＊＊ ３ｒｄ ＰＯＶ＊＊＊

Oikawa woke up with a start, hearing a door close. Bang! He had heard the door. He felt around with his hand before turning around and trying to make out the familiar shape of his glasses.

He could see it. He couldn't remember much. It was like a hangover but without the immense headache and pain, you go through. 

The door creaked open. Oikawa turned his head, eyes widening and then squinting, trying to see who just came into the room. 

It was Sugawara.

"Oikawa?" Oikawa knew it was Suga when he started speaking "Are you okay?"

"Where are my glasses?" Oikawa Inquired. Suga pointed at his glasses before handing him a cup of water to drink. Oikawa was sat up in the bed when Daichi joined them. 

"Oikawa, do you remember what happened?"

"No?" Oikawa said, sounding confused. 

Daichi shook his head so Suga elaborated "You came here and collapsed outside the house, we found you but we had no idea what happened," 

Oikawa tried to remember. Tried to dig through to the back of his mind. Try to find something he would forget, on purpose or accidentally. Oikawa's thoughts went to Iwaizumi. They usually studied together on Mondays. _Iwaizumi? What happened with Iwaizumi?_

He tried thinking of everything. Starting from the beginning he thought of all their memories together as children. _Iwa-chan... What could've happened with Iwa-chan?_

He thought back to the last night. His memories before collapsing. The world is a blur. His heart. His breath. The chatter. The Birds. His shoes on the gravel. His crying. _Crying_?

He was crying. He tried to figure out the reason. "Shit!"

"Oikawa?"

"I need to talk to Iwaizumi!"

"Oikawa, its 10 pm," Oikawa's eyes widened 

"What happened with Iwaizumi?" Daichi was probably the only one thinking as straight as he could (which may have been clouded with some very Gay thoughts on Suga's choice of clothing). 

Oikawa tried to explain. He tried. He did end up doing it but not without many many mental breakdowns and crisis over some of his more questionable decisions that day. 

He only hoped Hajime was okay. 

— 𝕀𝕨𝕒𝕚𝕫𝕦𝕞𝕚 —

Iwaizumi woke up with his blankets encompassing him, he had fallen asleep and slept deeply, he concluded. 

His mother had left a note, something she didn't normally do as she would be too busy with preparing for work and he already knew the circumstances, Dad was always away and Mum was trying to look after kids. 

Iwaizumi looked at the time: 7:29. He should've already been at school. He looked at his phone. He swiped up to find the notifications. There was an amass of messages from the Volleyball Club groupchat.

'Was practice cancelled ?' Yahaba

'Are they busy fucking?' Makki and Mattsun, or rather Mattsun talking for both him and Makki.

Iwaizumi sent a quick text: ' Sorry for the wait, run around the building 5 times and I'll be there, is Oikawa with you?' 

Why wasn't Oikawa here to wake him up? It was Tuesday according to his phone. They both studied last night, did they spend too long studying? He looked to see if Oikawa was in the room, he slept over so much it could be said that it was their room. 

Oikawa was nowhere to be found. 

Iwaizumi couldn't dwell on that, he had to get ready for school. He changed as quickly as one could possibly change. He shoved a whole apple into his mouth not caring how sweet it was. 

He tied his shoes, shoving his books in his bag in an unorderly fashion, running to Aoba Joshai. 

He arrived 5 minutes later, panting. He looked up at the volleyball club, apple still in mouth.

He cleared his throat "I'm so sorry," this was the first time many of them heard him apologize for something. 

They all stared at him confused. 

Kindaichi asked, "Where's Oikawa?"

"He's not with you?" Iwaizumi inquired, clearing confused.

"No," Everyone shook their heads. 

Iwaizumi was worried but he couldn't show it. He had to run practice, Oikawa or not. 

Oikawa wasn't present for the rest of the classes that day. Iwaizumi was worried. 

His fangirls would ask where Oikawa would know and he would shrug. 

He wanted to be able to tell them. Tell himself. 

He tried thinking back. He wanted to remember. 

He needed to remember.

The memories hit him like a truck. He had fallen down and was unable to get back up. He wanted to see his best friend. Talk to him. 

He wanted to set things right.

Sort things out. 

He tried texting Oikawa, tried reaching out.

There was no answer.

No reply. 

_Surely Oikawa hasn't gotten himself dead already._

_Surely Oikawa is just being petty._

_Surely_...

_Where is Oikawa?_

He was worried. Very worried. 

He was until he got a text from an unknown number. 

'Hi, I would text you from Oikawa's phone but its locked rn and I can't unlock it so I have to text you from here, Oikawa came to my house last night and collapsed in front of it but don't worry he's fine, just sleeping, I don't know what happened between you but I hope it's okay!'

'What's your address?' Iwaizumi was getting desperate

The number was typing. 'I'm sorry but I don't know if Oikawa would be comfortable with you coming, I'll text you if anything bad happens to him' 

At least Iwaizumi knew Oikawa had good friends. 

He was in good hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, remember to leave kudos/comments/bookmark this work!


	3. 【Ｗｅｄｎｅｓｄａｙ】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa can finally avoid Iwaizumi properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Considering I just uploaded my Donda chapter this is quite early for a chapter to come out, and you can thank me for doing my homework at school and deciding to write before Uke practice.  
> \- This has a lot and a lot of Oikawa content  
> \- There is some new characters  
> \- I was saying on my Donda fic that I wasn't sure if I was going to continue cross-uplaoding on both Wattpad and Ao3 so if you have any opinions on that leave them in the comments.

— 𝕆𝕚𝕜𝕒𝕨𝕒 —

_Sugawara is the type of friend you can rely on._

_Just in general; Sugawara is the type of person you can rely on, he has a great memory and is always there to comfort everyone who needs it._

_That's Suga's effect on the court, 'c'est intérresant, non?' is what a French teacher would say but I'm not that curious, that's just how life is._

_And life is cruel, Iwaizumi doesn't love me, that's just how life is._

Oikawa thinks life is unfair, Iwaizumi thinks he should stop running away. 

Oikawa thinks a lot of things. 

Iwaizumi disagrees with him a lot. 

Oikawa thinks the world was a nice place that got corrupted.

Iwaizumi doesn't think 

Iwaizumi doesn't believe in aliens. 

Oikawa says that's a sin.

Iwaizumi doesn't care because 'being gay is a sin' but Oikawa would never want to know his reasoning.

Oikawa wants to know his reasoning. 

They were perfect, could see the flaws in each other's thinking, but of course, they couldn't do that if they didn't know what each other was thinking.

And Oikawa didn't know what Iwaizumi was thinking. He had no clue, he did have a clue but there was no evidence. 

Oikawa had a theory. Not so grounded that you could say that MatPat came up with it but more like a conspiracy theory. A conspiracy theory with only the basis of human homophobia and wrongdoings, and one verse of the bible that had been drilled into his head since he was a child.

＊＊＊

They had never been particularly catholic. They didn't even go to Church. But the Oikawa's always went to the Easter service, the one for all the Catholic children to flex all their verse knowledge.

People like Kerry who went: "Yeah well, the gospel is basic haven't you learnt 1 Peter 2:9?" To which she got many shakes of the head and began reciting: "For we are a holy people, a royal, priesthood a holy nation, God's special possession that he may declare, the praises of him who called you out of the darkness and into his wonderful light,"

Oikawa couldn't fathom all of this. He thought memorising verses was stupid, he thought being a virgin meant you couldn't have a baby. 

But Oikawa went, he sang the song (John 3:16 says that God so loved the world, he gave his one and only son and whosoever believes in him will never die but have eternal life), he had a decent time. But Iwachan wasn't there so he was kind of bored. 

＊＊＊

So Oikawa knew about Homophobia, he knew that people claimed they were only homophobic because they were catholic, which if you ask an ally who's catholic, they'll say is complete and utter bullshit because even if it was to be deemed a sin that the bible also says that we are all sinners and that Jesus and God still loves us despite that, so Oikawa really doesn't see the reason that they are being so mean to him because of who he likes. 

Oikawa has thought long and hard about his bisexuality, mainly why he has it, he thinking about his gender, whether he was boyflux or whether he was just male, he was even considering the possibility of being a demiboy. 

So here Oikawa was struggling through his perception of life as we know it, having kissed Iwaizumi. 

He woke up with a start, Iwaizumi was the first thought that came to his mind. He didn't remember his dreams but he had remembered staying up long into the morning in his head. 

The clock said it was 10 am, too late to go to school but not too late to get ready. Oikawa was ready by 11 o'clock. Suga knew Oikawa couldn't cook so he had prepared some food for him. Oikawa was eternally grateful. 

Oikawa had eaten by 12, turned on the tv by 1 and gone to Karasuno by 2. He had arrived some minutes later.

The volleyball club was practising when he came in, the two coaches off to the side talking strategy. 

He sat down on the bench watching Karasuno.

They had changed for the better, not like him and Iwa. 

— 𝕀𝕨𝕒𝕚𝕫𝕦𝕞𝕚 —

"Where's Oikawa?"

"Is Oikawa okay?"

"Is Oikawa sick?"

"Is Oikawa dead?"

"Who killed him? I'll kill them!"

His fangirls were determined. His fangirls thought he was the perfect boy, imagine what would happen to his reputation if word spread around he liked Iwaizumi. That's why he ran away. That's why he doesn't want to love Iwaizumi. 

The fangirls wanted to know what was wrong. Iwaizumi couldn't tell them.

And he couldn't go a day without them swarming him. 

He hated it. 

He couldn't go a day without being reminded that Oikawa had once loved him but he didn't anymore, he didn't want to. 

He didn't love him anymore. 

And half the people in the halls were a living reminder of that fact.

Iwaizumi had tried. 

He had tried texting Oikawa, calling Oikawa. 

It was always the same.

No response.

— ℍ𝕒𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕚 & 𝕄𝕒𝕥𝕤𝕦𝕜𝕒𝕨𝕒 —

They could see what was happening. Iwaizumi wasn't okay. Oikawa was MIA. They knew this wasn't a joke. It wasn't something that could be made a joke and they knew that.

No matter how much they wanted to uphold their reputation as meme king and meme queen respectively they needed to keep things straight (gay). They needed to be good friends to both Oikawa and Iwaizumi and they wanted to get to the bottom of whatever the heck was happening. 

They needed to do it for both of them. And so they could look back and meme the heck out of Iwaizumi's face when a girl came up to him asking about Oikawa. 

They needed to do it for their friends and more importantly, they needed to do it for their comedy gold memes. 

And so the hashtag #getIwaOitogetherforMatsuHana'smemes went around the school, most people oblivious to what IwaOi meant, they probably didn't want to know as it would crush their hopes and dreams of being married to Oikawa and some other more lewd things.

And so the meme society was created. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. 【Ｔｈｕｒｓｄａｙ】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You. Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Welcome to my IwaOi book, obviously you like it if you're still here lol  
> — Not my lazy ass uploading this like 20 hours ago on Wattpad and then coming here now  
> — I love Oikawa but the easiest starting point for me is Oikawa bullying hours  
> — It's always homophobe bullying hours.  
> — No, Oikawa's gender crisis was not a lost plot thread for me to just add for the sake of having representation, it actually has a reason  
> — Plz don't hate on Oikawa he has anxiety  
> — I need a best friend like Sugawara Koushi damn

— 𝕆𝕚𝕜𝕒𝕨𝕒 —

Oikawa wasn't sure if he was ready to face Iwaizumi.

He felt like a coward but he was being cautious.

Only fools rush in.

Only idiots would go back to their best friend after kissing them.

And Oikawa was not an idiot.

Okay, Oikawa was an idiot. 

Oikawa was a coward.

You could call him whatever, it was true. 

Even he could admit that.

He was an idiot. 

He sent a text to Iwaizumi, pretending if nothing happened.

[Oikawa 💅🏻] 

'Hi, Iwa~chan!! I'm sorry I can't make it to school. I'm really sorry, please take care of the volleyball club and ensure that my French teacher doesn't shout at me in French :P'

Oikawa laughed at his message, it was weird, all capitalized and whatnot, he would never send a message to Iwa~chan like this. His French teacher did shout in rapid-fire French which he couldn't understand. 

Oikawa's French teacher would go 'Tu est horrible! Tu est nul au français!!!'

Oikawa's thoughts took him away often.

Dreams.

Fantasies. 

Iwa~ch-

The point is Oikawa had forgotten about his text. He looked down at his phone wondering what was happening. 

It was 7:30 in the morning but Oikawa didn't care, Iwaizumi would surely read it as soon as he heard that specialized ringtone (because Iwaizumi really did care for Oikawa). 

Oikawa may have been an idiot but he would not send a text message out of character, be it his macho character he shows to all the girls or what he shows Iwaizumi. 

So Oikawa re-typed the message, trying to remember that they were best friends and they could do anything together. 

Oikawa tried to stay strong.

But Oikawa couldn't.

Normally Oikawa's façade automatically broke around Iwaizumi but this time it wouldn't budge, he didn't feel comfortable around his best friend anymore. 

So instead he did what was probably the stupidest thing he has ever done. 

He sent the message:

'You, me tonight 8, usual park' and then sent. 

Suga came into the room, forcing his phone out of his hand (much to Oikawa's dismay). 

Suga basically dragged him out of the house without his phone which was absurd because as he said 'How will I know what Iwachan says to me?' to which Suga just rolled his eyes and kept walking. 

Oikawa enjoyed his day at the volleyball gym of Karasuno, letting out some steam and trying not to overwork himself. 

Guess that old song was right 'You never know you love her 'till you let her go' and Oikawa had most certainly let Iwaizumi go. 

— 𝕀𝕨𝕒𝕚𝕫𝕦𝕞𝕚 —

Iwaizumi heard the familiar ping of his phone. A ping he had heard so many times. 

It was instinct at this point to just ignore it but the particular person whom it belonged to wasn't speaking to him right now. 

He grabbed his phone in practically the most violent way ever. He was mad at Oikawa for running away. For not having guts. That was Oikawa for you. 

He looked at the text. He had finally come to his senses. 

Iwaizumi brushed Hanamaki and Matsukawa off his shoulder and a wondering Yahaba away. Kyoutani grabbed Oikawa, telling him it was better to just not look into it too far (and maybe even kissing him from the angle that Hanamaki and Matsukawa were in). 

School went slow. He couldn't wait for his meeting with Oikawa. He was practically beaming (which was something that didn't happen often). 

He walked up to the park where they normally met, forgetting to text Oikawa the time he was coming. He sent a quick text telling him to come. 

Oikawa requested he go home and change out of his sweaty uniform (he didn't want to hug a sweaty friend).

Iwaizumi went back and changed as fast as he could. He just hoped Oikawa didn't run away. 

— 𝕆𝕚𝕜𝕒𝕨𝕒 —

Oikawa ran away. 

He didn't know how to talk to Iwaizumi so he bailed, he pretended he forgot about it but as Suga had said that was mean and he shouldn't play with the poor man's heart (as if he even loved him). 

Oikawa had left a note, a simple note saying they would meet tomorrow, disclosing a time and place. Oikawa needed more time to prep himself, have a speech prepared, and pick out some of his best clothes. 

Suga thought it was absurd, they were best friends for goodness sake. Oikawa wouldn't budge though and Suga definitely wasn't impressed. 

So they went shopping. 

Which is where Suga found out about Oikawa.

Not the fake Oikawa but the real Oikawa, the one that spent way too long then can be deemed necessary clothes shopping because he thought he didn't look good in anything (Suga said that if he didn't have a boyfriend he would bang him if he saw him in that, Oikawa didn't agree). 

Soon enough they had gone through the whole men's section, picking out nothing. 

Suga sighed, Oikawa pointed to a shop for Girls'.

Suga nodded. 

And Oikawa in a skirt was a sight to see. It might've been like 5 pm and he might've been struggling to keep his eyes open as he hadn't slept in a week but damn, Oikawa was hot.

Oikawa in a long flowy white skirt and a muted shirt was amazing. Suga had picked out a bag for him. 

He looked amazing. 

He thought so too. 

There was no hesitation in buying it. 

— ℍ𝕒𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕚 & 𝕄𝕒𝕥𝕤𝕦𝕜𝕒𝕨𝕒 —

Gossip was a big thing at the school, something that was amazing. Something big, something that the two crackheads liked to meme the heck out of. 

But what they didn't like was gossip about their friends, they tried to be good friends, as best as they could considering their friends unfortunate circumstances (seriously it felt like they came out of a mutual pining, childhood friends to lovers fanfiction on Tumblr. And Tumblr fanfiction wasn't always the best, this story was crappy). 

So they obviously didn't want it to spread around when they caught sight of the text that Oikawa had sent Iwaizumi, they didn't want the whole school to watch them make out (no they would be disgusted. Damn, homophobes).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to end a chapter with damn, homophobes. 
> 
> If you enjoyed consider leaving Kudos and/or a comment, it would really make my day to see that!


	5. 【Ｆｒｉｄａｙ】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm trying to get this fic done by tomorrow so wish me luck!!!  
> \- FInally a fluffy IwaOi chapter

— ℍ𝕒𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕚 & 𝕄𝕒𝕥𝕤𝕦𝕜𝕒𝕨𝕒 —

There was a familiar ding in the middle of practice, nobody paid it much notice to what happened last time.

Even if Oikawa had left a note for Iwaizumi it didn't make it better, plus it was hard to read the handwriting on the note (only Iwaizumi could read the 'messy Oikawa handwriting' as he had used it to communicate with him without anyone knowing).

Hanamaki was the only one to get curious about the ding.

So he 'went to take a dump' but in reality, he went to check Iwaizumi's phone.

The phone texted him a meeting place and a time.

It also apologized for yesterday.

Hanamaki made a mental note to follow the two.

Which he later followed through with.

＊＊＊

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were certainly having an interesting day.

They had followed Iwaizumi.

They had seen Oikawa in a skirt.

They had seen the two kiss.

Or maybe not...

They had been found out.

Shit!

They ran.

They ran for their lives.

— 𝕆𝕚𝕜𝕒𝕨𝕒 —

Oikawa was nervous.

He was sweating.

Probably hyperventilating.

Iwaizumi would arrive any minute now and here he was wearing feminine clothes and his glasses.

Oikawa didn't know how Iwaizumi would react. 

His best friend was a grand mystery to him. 

Iwaizumi walked up and Oikawa nearly fainted, he hadn't seen his best friend in what seemed to be forever, even if it had only been 3 days. 

Iwaizumi didn't recognize Oikawa, of course, he didn't, Oikawa didn't look like how he looked before. 

But when Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, his eyes widened in shock.

Oikawa was wearing a big (fake) grin, calling out to his best friend.

They hugged and Oikawa didn't want to let go. 

Oikawa didn't ever want to let go.

Iwaizumi whispered something into Oikawa's ear. 

Oikawa nodded and glared at the two people in the bushes before grabbing Iwa's wrist and tugging him to a better place.

"Ow!" Iwaizumi exclaimed. 

Their eyes met Oikawa's chocolate brown with Iwaizumi's darker brown. They both turned away, blushing.

Oikawa let Iwaizumi's hand go.

Oikawa had his hand taken back. 

"Why did you run away?" Iwaizumi's voice was so gentle.

Oikawa didn't want to explain so instead he opted for a shrug.

"You look nice," Oikawa was sure that Iwaizumi was trying to win him over but nevertheless let himself get tricked. 

"Thanks,"

"Why are you wearing a skirt?"

"Iwa~chan!" he shouted before mumbling "I'm genderfluid, boy flux,"

"Okay." There was such resolve in his voice.

"Why don't you care?"

"I don't care because I love you,"

"I love you too,"

They kissed.

It was perfect. 

— 𝕀𝕨𝕒𝕚𝕫𝕦𝕞𝕚 —

Iwaizumi had heard his phone ping, he didn't particularly care about the fact that Oikawa was texting. He had betrayed him yesterday.

But he still wanted to know.

So he checked his phone after practice.

He hoped Oikawa would be there this time. 

＊＊＊

Iwaizumi would arrive any minute now, he was walking up to the meeting place. 

Iwaizumi didn't know if Oikawa would show up or if he would ditch him like last time. 

His best friend was a grand mystery to him.

Iwaizumi walked up, he hadn't seen his best friend in what seemed to be forever, even if it had only been 3 days.

He looked around, not able to spot Oikawa, he must've ditched.

That is until something; someone caught his attention.

Oikawa.

Iwaizumi didn't recognize Oikawa, of course, he didn't, Oikawa didn't look like how he looked before.

But when Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, his eyes widened in shock. 

Oikawa was wearing a big (fake) grin, calling out to his best friend.

They hugged and Iwaizumi didn't want to let go.

Iwaizumi didn't ever want to let go.

If he had the choice to stay there forever he would definitely take it. 

Iwaizumi whispered into Oikawa's ear: "Hanamaki and Matsukawa followed me let me take care of it,"

Oikawa nodded and Iwaumi went to tell Hanamaki and Matsukawa to go away.

They ended up running away.

Iwaizumi was satisfied.

Oikawa grabbed Iwa's wrist and tugging him to a better place.

"Ow!" Iwaizumi exclaimed.

Their eyes met Oikawa's chocolate brown with Iwaizumi's darker brown. They both turned away, blushing.

Oikawa let Iwaizumi's hand go.

Iwaizumi took Oikawa's hand back. 

"Why did you run away?" Iwaizumi tried his best to be comforting and nice, his best friend needed it.

Iwaizumi saw Oikawa shrugged and wondered what might've happened.

"You look nice," He said, trying to find a different angle while also speaking his mind. 

"Thanks," Oikawa said briefly. 

"Why are you wearing a skirt?"Iwaizumi realised that it might've sounded rude but it was too late now. 

"Iwa~chan!" he shouted before mumbling "I'm genderfluid, boy flux,"

"Okay." He tried to pick up all of his strength and use it all to agree with him, it was hard.

"Why don't you care?"

"I don't care because I love you," Iwaizumi saw Oikawa smile.

"I love you too,"

Iwaizumi didn't think he would've been able to hold back anymore.

They kissed.

It was perfect. 

— 𝕊𝕦𝕘𝕒𝕨𝕒𝕣𝕒 —

Suga was ecstatic when Oikawa asked him to help him get together with Iwaizumi and support him.

So here he was in the bush, trying to watch them and help Oikawa where he could.

He sent Oikawa some lewd texts and earned some glares but he didn't care. 

He sent some advice every so often, filming and taking multiple photos of the two. 

Oikawa might not thank him now but he would for sure thank him later. 

Suga went home satisfied, knowing he was the perfect matchmaker.

He sent Oikawa some photos and videos of what they did captioning each one of them with a compliment. 

Oikawa had a priceless reaction.

Iwaizumi had sent him a video of him opening all of the images whilst thanking him that he made his partner blush that much.

It was a win, win, lose, and that as good enough.

It was good enough for all 3.

(He also sent some of the pictures to Hanamaki and Matsukawa to make memes out of but we don't talk about that). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving Kudos or a comment!


	6. 【Ｓａｔｕｒｄａｙ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some saturdays ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this book is primarily fluff from here. No, I don't take criticism.   
> This has some mild homophobia???

⚠️ Mild Homophobia ⚠️

The first time they got married it was a Saturday. 

The story is very complicated but it went a little like this:

Oikawa's mother had told him that you marry very special people. 

And Oikawa had someone special in his life.

His Iwa~chan, also known by Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Iwaizumi Hajime was his best friend. a.k.a a very special person to him.

"IWACHAN!!!"

Iwaizumi turned around.

"Wanna get married?"

"What's marriage?"

"Ma said it was what two people who are very special to each other do!"

"Oh, Okay then To-chan!" 

And so they got married, both bearing the good news to their parents. 

Anf their parents weren't exactly supportive of their apparent marriage or engagement as they hadn't actually had a ceremony. 

Their parents had scolded them, telling them that they couldn't marry a man anyway so it didn't matter. 

They had lived most of their life by these rules and boundaries about being gay. 

That is until they had a shared gay awakening. 

＊＊＊

It was also Saturday when they decided to go against what both of their parents had said to them at the young age of five.

It was very normal for a proposal, it wasn't anything big or flashy it was just like Oikawa.

IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD.

So the story went along the lines of this:

The Tokyo 2021 Olympics were being held and they were at the finals, Oikawa was talking to Hinata who (as Iwaizumi had known) had bought a ring to the Olympics (probably so he could propose to his significant other). 

Iwaizumi didn't pay much attention to the orange-haired boy when he said he was bringing it.

That is until the Japan-Argentina game in the finals. 

It was a close match.

It was a very gruelling match.

But Argentina won bu the skin of their teeth.

Oikawa had known all of these players, he could read them, but they didn't know him, it was a great advantage to have.

The players on one side of the court looked defeated except for a certain someone.

Hinata Shoyo went towards the bench, grabbing his phone and water and something else that Iwaizumi couldn't see.

He walked up to Oikawa and offered him something from his hand, opening up the box that was concealed there.

Oikawa nodded, the ring was perfect.

The announcers were going wild talking about the subject.

Oikawa walked calmly (read: stormed) over to Iwaizumi, Hinata held his phone out, recording the whole ordeal.

Aran asked if the team should help their trainer. 

Kageyama whispered the circumstances into his ear and Aran told everyone not to get into the way and Shoyo to stop filming.

"What? He asked me to film!" was the indignant squawk as he tried to continue filming. Not actually failing after the older members heard him.

The announcers were still going wild as Oikawa dropped to one knee, shoving the ring in his face and lazily popping the question:

"Will you marry me?"

It was the plain and simple question, not in true Oikawa style but he guessed they were in front of the whole world so what could he do.

There was one thing.

He could say yes.

And so he did. 

He said yes.

IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD.

It was also Saturday when they planned their wedding, well not exactly, it was many Saturdays. 

They planned their wedding over many Saturdays and had dates on Saturdays as well as many other days.

It was perfect.

They grew old together and shared more saturdays then one should count. 

But they didn't get married on a Saturday.

They didn't confess on a Saturday.

There were many things done on different days. 

There were many things done multiple times. 

＊＊＊

Bang! it was the sound of the ever so familiar lightning, Tooru hated that sound. Hajime was afraid of that sound. He didn't deserve to be scared, he was a perfect person, he didn't deserve half the stuff he got.

Bang! The sound got Tooru out of his own head. He got off of his phone, said goodbye to whomever he was texting and went to find Hajime. 

Bang! Tooru got up so fast he thought he might've even broken the silly world record. He grabbed his guitar case, or rather the guitar that sat inside of it, not even checking to see if the guitar had even been put away, as it likely hadn't been.

Tooru was lucky, the bag was full, heavy. He ran down the stairs, looking through to all the rooms of their house (If you could even call them rooms, they lived in an open plan).

He rushed up to Hajime. He slowly went in, going up to his husband. 

Hajime sat in a ball, fetal position, covering his ears. He had his eyes glued closed. Tooru's face fell, he hated seeing his husband like this.

Hajime had done this since they were children. 

He tapped his shoulder. Hajime opened his eyes, looking up. His eyes were red and puffy, something that was a rare sight on Hajime. Hajime didn't break down for Tooru's sake. Tooru gestured to his guitar, Hajime slowly and cautiously removed his hands from his ears.

Tooru unzipped his guitar from the case, getting ready to play for Hajime. He started strumming, just slowly, his fingers not feeling as much pain as when he had started.

Bang! Hajime reacted quickly, trying to protect himself from the dangers of the outside world. He started playing with the strings, instead of just chords, the intricacies of the song shining through.

Hajime was tense, he relaxed slightly, still on his guard, he had been like this since they met.

Tooru thought back.

Thought back to the last time he played this song.

It had been a while.

＊＊＊

The song when Hajime was under the table.

The song behind the gym. 

The familiar beat, tune. 

It seemed as his whole life flashed before him. He couldn't think of a life without Hajime. He couldn't see it as a possibility. He wanted him there. He needed him there.

Then he remembered...

The last time he had played this song for Hajime it had been a Monday.

He had kissed Hajime and ran away.

Tooru decided it needed a rewrite.

He played the song, kissing Hajime and this time, staying right where he was, with his husband. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed don't forget to show ur support by leaving a kudos and/or comment!


	7. 【Ｓｕｎｄａｙ】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Tooru get married...and more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to the last chapter, hope this fic's ending doesn't get as much backlash as the Quintessential Quintuplet's ending... :P  
> \- I have collated a few things and little things that you might notice as the ending notes  
> \- I have no experience with married and/or adoption

They got married on a Sunday.

They got married for a second time on a Sunday.

It was an emotional event.

They had (almost) gone through hell planning the event. 

It was a sweet event (this time without half the world watching), family (Oikawa's older sister and Oikawa's older sister exclusively) and friends (too many from high school volleyball to count) had all come to celebrate the union between these two.

They had said a bunch of sickeningly sweet vows and kissed for what seemed like an eternity.

They both knew that what they had would last forever. 

That no matter the fact that they could only get married once they would eternally love each other this much.

And more.

＊＊＊

It was a Sunday when they decided to adopt. 

It was a Sunday when they went in and it was a Sunday when they adopted.

The tale of the three Sundays went as follows:

Hajime woke up to no Tooru by his side, which was weird because Iwaizumi always woke up first. 

Hajime panicked, fearing what Tooru might've been doing and creating worst possibilities in his head.

Tooru had recently moved back to Japan on off-season and still went back to Argentina to play with CA San Juan (but that didn't matter because Iwaizumi had a house there with him). 

Hajime was sitting in their kitchen, crying.

Hajime had never seen Tooru break down like this.

Normally, Iwaizumi would've been the only one to see Tooru cry, none of his fangirls even imagining his state of crying.

Tooru had anxiety and Hajime helped him, it had been a long-established rule even if it had not been written down. 

Hajime had insecurities too, most of which he never spoke to Tooru but they were always there.

A voice in the back of his head.

A voice telling him that he was never good enough for Tooru, that Tooru didn't love him (and even Hajime admitted that when he thought of these things he was just being stupid because they were married). 

Hajime didn't let his walls down around Tooru, he kept himself trapped in a cage of emotion and seeing Tooru like this, he felt betrayed. He hadn't been aware of this.

He sunk to his knees.

"Hajime?"

Tooru had seen his husband, rushing to his side.

All the walls around them came crumbling down and Tooru was the only thing keeping him steady. 

Tooru was the only thing he had. 

He held onto Tooru for dear life. 

It bought him back to a much simpler time, him and To-chan against the world. 

Iwa-chan and To-chan.

And then before that Haji-chan and To-chan.

And then just unspoken names.

The comfort around each other.

He wanted to see that again. 

To see the childish carelessness again. 

He needed it.

"Tooru,"

"Yes?"

"I want," he hiccuped"... what we had before, I want to see that again."

Tooru had always understood Hajime.

＊＊＊

Tooru was dressed in his best blouse and skirt along with a nice brown bag which he had his phone in. After Instagramming, his outfit to make him feel better and reading some nice comments that made them feel validated they left (Hajime had always told Tooru that he didn't need validation because he was beautiful either way). 

Hajime drove.

Tooru was texting Hinata.

"Shoyou is all like, 'No, I'm single' and you know how like we thought he was dating Kageyama this whole time but he wasn't?" Iwaizumi grunted in agreement "Yeah it's like crazy because they're perfect for each other. And so I was thinking; imagine 'A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into' from be more chill as Shouyou and Kageyama and Atsumu and us and Kageyama's wingman,"

"So you got over that phase where you were teasing Kageyama by calling him by his first name,"

"Hajime, we're past that,"

Iwaizumi parked, opening the door (to which Tooru retorted that he was 'such a gentleman to a pretty lady like herself') and letting Tooru get out.

"Oh hi! Are you two looking to adopt?"

"Yes," Tooru said.

"Is that your wife, she's very pretty,"

"He," Iwaizumi corrected sternly.

"Sorry, sorry, I go by he/him pronouns because I'm genderfluid boyflux,"

"Oh no, it's okay, I shouldn't have assumed,"

They walked looking at all of the kids, Hajime saw one and he knew they were perfect.

There was a lot of kids but he knew that this one was the one. He looked as if to be a biological child even if he (or they however they identified) wasn't.

The girl taking them around noticed this and bought him in to be introduced to the five-year-old.

Their five-year-old. 

Tomomi.

"HI!!" The kid said excitably and that's when Tooru and Hajime fell in love.

They looked around some more but both had their minds made up, even down to the hair he was perfect and they would love him for all eternity.

"So we getting him?"

"Yes." It was a simple answer but it satisfied both of them.

The drive wasn't quiet. 

Tooru had had a musical idea and as a theatre kid who played guitar; he started singing. 

And he sang in a Shoyou impression. 

Of course, he changed the words slightly (mainly the parts where the singer sang Jeremy). 

They had both learnt English well enough and both didn't have much of an accent so that worried Hajime as there were a lot more stage productions in English than in Japanese. 

Hajime's bank account was still suffering from the amount of Hamilton merch Oikawa had bough (mainly oversized hoodies that he looked like the cutest thing on the Earth in) but to say that his bank account was the only thing suffering was incorrect. Hajime was suffering from a cuteness overload that was sure to one day give him an aneurysm. 

＊＊＊

The next week they signed all the legal documentation and papers that they needed to sign. 

They had gotten custody of the child and they were already preparing their bank accounts for the children's stuff.

Tomoki Iwaizumi. He/him/she/her/they/them. Panromantic, graysexual. 

He was five when he got adopted by Tooru Iwaizumi and Hajime Iwaizumi.

He's gone through a lot since then.

Ups and downs, lefts and rights. 

There have been many emotions on this journey.

And Oikawa and Iwaizumi still have loads of Sundays to go. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- As soon as Hajime and Tooru become partners, I switch from the use of Iwaizumi and Oikawa to Hajime and Tooru   
> \- Tooru identifies as he/him despite being genderfluid, fight me.  
> \- Hajime has insecurities because of Oikawa's fangirls after all this time  
> \- Look up the name Tomomi for its meaning (It's also a nb name)  
> \- No, the guitar was not lost in the last two chapters, Tooru plays the same thing he does when they get together on a Saturday  
> \- The Saturday scene of playing is an edited bit of the first scene from Oikawa's perspective  
> \- Oikawa has 6 POVs, Iwaizumi has 5, MatsuHana has 2 and Suga has 1, referencing the fact that Suga is one person or that Daichi (1) is his boyfriend in the story, MatsuHana is 2, Iwaizumi has 2 Seijoh's Number 4 and Number 1 (which was also their numbers at Kitagawa) and Oikawa's referencing the 5 no-touch service aces we see Oikawa play in matches plus the one which Nishinoya touches before it goes awry (I actually did watch all of his service aces okay?)  
> \- The story changed directions after 5 chapters, further representing 4 + 1   
> \- Suga and Daichi are together in this story, that's why Daichi was having some very gay thoughts.  
> \- Tomomi means, friend, beautiful and wisdom which is basically the IwaOi relationship, they were friends, Oikawa thinks Iwa is beautiful and gains some wisdom from Suga and pursues his dream, the rest is history, Iwaizumi means rock, boulder or cliff which is basically the walls they both put up
> 
> If you can spot anything else just tell me!!  
> Don't forget to leave kudos or a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider leaving Kudos or a comment!


End file.
